Silent Hill: Confinement
by Zombiehugger
Summary: This is my first silent hill fanfic and I have revamped it so please read and review!


Silent Hill: Confinement

This isn't a lot now but as I get Ideas I will add new chapters and with reviews my writing style will change...so REVIEW! P.S. I'm sorry it's been almost a year since I reposted but I had computer troubles and viruses really just messy business. What I did was just put my first two chaps together and added more so read and enjoy.

Oh by the way if you don't already know I DO NOT own Silent Hill or a prison for that matter but hey.

"Ow!" John moaned as he rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

With a cursory glance around the dark foreboding room, he realized he was in a prison cell of some sorts. The old fashion cell had a stout door and a hole in the roof only big enough to see through. A rancid smell circulated its way through the room from a solitary toilet in the far corner of the claustrophobic cell. John stood up and hit his head on the ceiling.

"Ah damn!" John cursed to himself and the blackness set before him. Taking two bent over steps he found himself against the wall. Feeling it, he peeled away cracking paint and bits of the wall itself. His hand reached out to the cell door and dared to try to open it. With a labored shove the door gave way and crashed to the floor. The noise echoed for what seemed an eternity. Bending over a little further John found himself outside of the tiny cell and into a wing of the prison.

The odor of rotting flesh was obvious as he stretched out his arms and legs. Trying to take in his surroundings, John meticulously scrutinized the small pathway he was on. Nothing was visible within five feet of where he stood in all directions. Despite that John continued warily down the pathway to his left, being mindful of what was behind him at all times.

"H...hello?" John called out to anyone and no one. "Anyone there?" Nothing but the silence answered him. Without knowing it at first, John kicked a rusted pipe at his feet. The pipe banged its way across the pathway, but stopped narrowly of falling down off. Arming himself, John firmly grasped the pipe in his hand.

He didn't know how he got there or why he was there but he did know he didn't want to stay there.

After walking several minutes John tried to recall how he had gotten into where he was. Try as he might he could only remember some of what happened.

Three days earlier:

"John what the hell are you doing?" George rhetorically asked his counter-part. "The patients have been waiting for thirty minutes already. What's wrong with you?"

"I know George I'll get on that now." John mumbled as he stood up to walk out the door. His head ached as though he were just hit with a bat. Reaching through the hole in his lab coat, he found his pocket and took hold of a bottle and pulled it out of his pocket. He fumbled with the child safety cap as he walked. Finally once he pulled the cap off he let a few pills fall gracefully into his hand. With out stopping to get water he threw the pills into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

One of the nurses walked up to him. Her fat pudgy legs bounced with her every time she took a step. Her white nurse's outfit did little to hide her disgusting figure.

"Ya got three patients watin' fer ya." Her voice was like nails to John's ears as they pierced the silence he was trying so hard to maintain. Without a thank you John walked on. Flipping through the clip board looking at the vitals of his first patient.

"Mr. Novak?" John called out to the nearly filled waiting room.

"Finally!" Exalted a voice near the back. A stout man stood up and walked with John to an observation room.

John struggled to remember more but found he couldn't. He looked around the darkness, but still couldn't figure out where he was. With each step he couldn't help but feel he was getting deeper into this hellish prison. John jumped and nearly had a heart attack when he heard and ear shattering scream from below him.

"Wha...what are you doing?" A woman's voice echoed through the darkness embraced walkway. Her footsteps could be heard as if she were backing away. "Get away!"

John tried to lean over the railing and see anything below him. A small, dim glow illuminated an opening below. Judging by the glow the drop didn't seem too far down. John started to climb over the railing but stopped. What if something else was down there? What was chasing that girl? Looking back down all that was visible was the glow. Still strataling the railing John swung his leg over so that he was facing the hole in the walk ways. He sighed, shook his head and jumped.

The air whipped around him as he flew through the space between the walk way and the ground. With a painful thud John hit the ground and sprung back up with the pipe in hand. What ever it was that was chasing that girl wouldn't like seeing him either. Measuring his steps, John slowly walked along the outer wall of the corridor waiting for any sign of movement. He prayed that his eyes would quickly adjust to the darkness so he could see something but nothing helped.

John stopped and rubbed his eyes trying to suppress a feeling of intense fear and hopelessness. He tried to relieve it by thinking again how he got here. His head was swirling with murky images all pointing to how he got here, but none were actually tangible. A recognizable screamed erupted again behind him that made his heart skip a beat.

"STAY AWAY! GET AWAY YOU FREAK!" The woman's voice seemed closer but not like it was moving. John pivoted around on the ball of his heel and began to run towards where the screaming was coming from. Not even caring about how loud he was, John bolted through the abyss being lead by only her voice.

The noise stopped in front of a set of large metal doors. John felt the doors for a handle but felt none. "What the hell? What kind of door is this?"

"GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! AH!" John began to hit the door with the pipe in his hand. The screaming stopped and John heard footsteps. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

The calmness of the voice startled John. "Yes…yes are you alright?"

"Yes thank you he's gone now thanks to you."

"Can you open the door?"

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO, YOU'RE ONE OF THEM AREN'T YOU? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A locking sound came from the door followed by the sound of a heavy door bolt finally something that sounded a metal bar being slid through two holes on the other side of the door.

"W…wait I don't know what you are talking about. I don't even know why I'm here. I just heard your screams and…well I came running."

"That doesn't prove anything." Whoever it was talking began to run away. As the footsteps softened and later died away a pain shot through John's head. A fire burned in his skull and he collapsed to his knees.

"John…John get the hell up!" George burst into his office. "Look I need your help. I know you're the one everyone comes to for things like this but this is a special case. I don't know what happened I...it just-"

"Relax George it'll be okay tell me what happened." John reassured his colleague and let him lead the way out of the room.


End file.
